Something stolen, lost, something wrong
by Sasskitten
Summary: Something was stolen from Kyo. Will he get it back? More of the summary inside. Takes place after the last episode of the series. Characters involved Akira, Hotaru, Yukimura,Sasuke, Kyo, and many others. Please read and review .
1. Something Stolen

_**Okay now please don't kill me! I watched Samurai Deeper Kyo a lot. However, this is my first fan fiction story on this anime.**_

_**I am going to do things just a little different. It will be years after the last episode. I was just thinking that what if after Kyoshiro and Kyo clashed swords that they remained separate but both looked exactly the same except for Kyo would still have his red eyes and his voice but everything else right down to the short, black hair, and the cross shape scar on their backs would be the same.**_

_**I hope no one got confused just then.**_

_**Right then lets get this story started then.**_

_**--**_

**Something's stolen, something's lost, something's missing, something's wrong.**

_(I know long story title.)_

_**--**_

Summary:_ Kyo and his daughter Shikara are journeying far. What is the reason for this? There is definitely something wrong. Why else would Kyo be so determined to complete his goal? Moreover, why bring his and Yuya's daughter Kana into it? Guess we'll just have to read to find out._

_There is more to this story then one might think._

_**--**_

**Something Stolen**

A quiet night. The silence combined with the clear blue sky is something to which no words do it justice. That's how wonderful it looks. Down on the ground, deep in a forest is a small house. The house has six windows downstairs, and four windows upstairs. A fence made of wood surrounds the house. In this perfect night. A flawless wonderful night two beings were standing outside. One male one female. They weren't doing anything, just standing there on their porch. Not moving, not talking, and just waiting. They were waiting for something that they somehow knew would happen tonight.

The male had hair blacker then night and eyes redder then blood. The woman had Sandy blond and green eyes. One carried a three-chamber revolver and the other carried a sword that reflected the light that came from the moon and the stars. For such a calm silent night, they were both so tense that if a pin dropped they would attack the pin. "You could run. You could take them both and run," The male said. His voice was surprisingly calm for one being so tense.

"No chance of that. I said we would stay together. Besides what would I tell them if you die?" The female was equally calm voiced. They both had a reason to fight and their reasons were the same. For right now, just beyond the upstairs' window far to the left side on the right side of the house were to sleeping lives no older then three and a half years old. Doing nothing more but sleeping. For while they are sleeping they had no idea what was about to happen outside. They will most likely never find out what has gone on.

Just beyond the fence figures appeared. "Here they come," the female said as she cocked her gun and took aim. The male smiled, as he got ready.

Sounds of yells, clashing of weapons, and gunfire reverberated and broke the silence of the night. The onslaughts are very powerful in both numbers and force. "Damn Tenma clan, they never give up," the female said as she reloads her gun and fires again.

The Tenma clan is a clan that worships the devil. It's rumored that they have the power of demons. This rumor was never confirmed since no one that has been attacked by or attacked the Tenma clan themselves ever survived to tell anyone if the rumor was true. No one knows how long the fighting was going on They just knew it had to have been more then an hour. Both male and female were receiving injuries. The female had run out of bullets. Therefore, she took out a dagger and was now attacking the Tenma head on.

One of the two little ones that had been sleeping upstairs walked outside. She was holding a small teddy bear by its arm. The Teddy was a couple of years old. Alternatively, it at least looked that way by how faded its color is. She had the same hair color as the female's is. However, her eyes are the same color as the male's is. When she spoke, her voice is a soft tone with just a small height pitch. "Mommy? Daddy?"

A Tenma fighter charged right at the small one. The male got between then. Blood splattered as he thrust his sword into the threat. The female got a hold of he little girl. "Shikara why are you out here?"

"I was woken up," Shikara replied.

'_Were we that noisy? No she'd slept through noises a lot louder then this,'_ the woman thought.

"Yuya!" the male said.

That brought the Yuya out of her thoughts. "Sorry honey. Why don't you go back to sleep and the noise will end soon."

"I can't because the strange men in our room will get me," Shikara said as she hugged her bear close to her face.

"What?" Yuya said. Both adults looked to the upstairs level. "Kyo I'm going in there."

Yuya pulled out her gun as she ran into the house. Sure, her gun wasn't loaded but she had more bullets inside a draw of the small square table inside right next to the door. Gunfire could be heard outside the house above all the noise. Kyo wasn't worried. That is he wasn't worried until the house exploded. He managed to grab a hold of his daughter before they were both caught in the way of the explosion and thrown several feet across the land. Kyo raised his head. Pain was surging through his body. He raised himself up. He didn't know how long he was out only that the Tenma clan was gone. He looked under him and found Shikara under him. Judging from the movement of her small chest Kyo was able to confirm that she was unharmed. He attempted to stand. His body was more hurt then what he thought because he fell over on to his back.

Painfully, and after many attempts, Kyo managed to get back onto his stomach. He forced himself onto his elbows. He could feel that he was about to pass out. However, he was not going to allow that. He wanted to see if his son and if his wife was all right. The only thing he saw that was left of their house was scattered all over and still burning. Kyo gritted his teeth. Then everything went black.

_**--**_

_ Eleven years later _

Kyo and his daughter Shikara were walking. They have always walked. Never stopping for more then one night, two knights if one of them was injured. They have been doing things like this for eleven years now. Shikara was now fourteen and a half. She wore all black just like Kyo. The only difference was that she had cut the sleeves off her clothing. She had bandages wrapped around her neck and mouth. A bandage wrapped from just below her elbow down and around each of her fingers a thumb on her right hand. She even wrapped her legs from just six inches below her knees and ended just before her toes. She like it that way incase she is running then she will not have to worry about being snagged on anything. She kept her hair short and tied back in a ponytail.

She doesn't look it but when it comes to throwing needles and small daggers Shikara is very good at it. She might miss a few times. However, she hits her target more times then she misses. She is equally good with different kinds of packed powders. In the tiny sack she carries around her waist, under her clothing is what looks like small pellets of three different colors. Each one has its own purpose.

**Red:** Small explosive powder: this is used as a decoy. It may be small but the sound it carries is loud. If it goes off in a person's hands, it won't kill them. However, it will leave some serious burns on their hands. These often will go off when aimed at. Therefore, they could be dropped and not go off. Squeeze one and it will.

**Blue:** False fog: This can be thrown at a person or even an object and it will explode making a small cloud of fog. This can be used to get out of tight spots. One doesn't do as much for a large area like ten going off at once would. However, you can aim one at an attacker's face and it will make their vision foggy.

**Green:** Blind dizzy Bat: This is thrown at a target's face. Upon impact, the ingredients in the powder will cause temporary blindness and make the person feel extremely dizzy.

In a brown pouch tied to the sheath of her sword were large smoke bombs, needles that range from one inch to six inches long. Shikara even had a small pouch of poison powder that she might dip the needles in. On her back is two large shuriken that is folded up so that it was easy to pull out and throw. They were both forced to stop when a group of twelve ninjas surrounded them, blocking their way.

"Shikara! Demon eyes Kyo! We four bounty hunters are here to collect on your heads," The leader of the group was saying.

"Sir there are twelve not four," The man next to him corrected.

Their leader rolled his eyes. "Four twelve whatever. The point is they are going down now."

"Oh look father, fans. And a big number to," Shikara said.

"There are twelve and yet I bet none of them can count past four," Kyo said.

"You won't be acting so calm when you're dead."

"I'm shaking with fear," Kyo said with a mocking smirk. He pulled out his sword and laid the blade across his shoulder. "Well, we're waiting."

The twelve bounty hunter ninjas charged at them. Shikara unsheathed her sword. "I guess that'll I'll need to play the teacher and teach these dumb asses how to count." Their attackers never had a chance. Whether twelve or twenty-two, no one has ever encountered this father daughter team and lived afterwards. This may not be the type of life for a young female to live but it is all she knows. Shikara has very few memories of her mother and twin brother All she has is a few soundless memories and what Kyo had decided to tell her.

Kyo and Shikara's attacks were quick and painful. They sliced through the men like they were nothing more then paper that they were cutting and shredding into a pile of trash.

_**--**_

"Well, that didn't take to long," Shikara said as her and Kyo stood in the certain of the piles of limbs and splattered blood.

"Lets go," Kyo said. He and Shikara sheathed their swords and continued on their way as if nothing had happened.

_**--**_

_**How's that for a first chapter?**_

_**This is my first SDK story so please be patient. I know I am not great when it comes to grammar but I am getting better. I mean if you looke at my other stories starting with Comet Sailors (Which was my first story ever.) you will see I have improved.**_

_**Please post a review. I would really like to read what my readers think of this story.**_

_**Well, I must work on another chapter.**_

_**Oh, just so you know, I am the kind of writer that gets her writing energy from the reviews I read for my stories.**_

_**Therefore, if you want me to keep this going I need some reviews first.**_


	2. The way things are

_**I thank you **__**Rannettia**__** for the review you have given me. I hope to get more soon.**_

_**Angel: To whom are you speaking?**_

_**The readers.**_

_**Ryu: Bro you should have guessed that.**_

_**Angel: Oh, right. He rubs the back of his head. Sorry.**_

_**Ryu: It's all right.**_

_**I guess I should introduce you two to the readers.**_

_**Angel: Hi, I'm Angel-kun and this is Ryu-kun. He waves both his hands in the air happily.**_

_**Ryu: We are Sass's muses. At least temporary muses while her Muses in training Leki and Dane (See other stories about them) take a small break.**_

_**Angel: They've summoned us through five point star portal. We hope to be loads of help and to have a lot of fun. Angel runs around my bedroom and almost runs into my shelf.**_

_**Angel-kun, please be careful.**_

_**Ryu: Don't you know that there is no running in houses? He smacks Angel on the back of the head.**_

_**Guess you all can tell who is the calmer of the two and who is the hyperactive of the two right?**_

_**Ryu: As if that is hard to tell. He picks up his Dark Hunter book and starts reading.**_

_**Angel: I'm going to go find my dictionary and read it again. He runs off to my closet, returns with a Sesame Street dictionary, and sits on my bed next to Ryu.**_

_**Don't ask me why a twenty-two year old muse is reading a children's dictionary book. It keeps him calm.**_

_**So why don't we start the chapter then?**_

_**The first chapter was most about Shikara. That is so that you are able to understand the type of character she is.**_

_**--**_

**The way things are.**

It had been at least a few weeks since they've last stayed at an Inn. Since they never stayed in one place for to, long they didn't usually waste their money staying in one. These rare kind of stays were only for when Kyo needed to relax and Shikara needed to buy food and other supplies before they leave again. Kyo was in a Sake shop drinking and Shikara, who is under age and therefore not allowed in places like that, is now alone to wonder the street. She didn't mind this to much. After all every teenage daughter need to take a break from family.

While having a drink Kyo noticed a female who was dancing on a small stage. The girl had long purple flowing hair and light purple eyes. She was doing a dance with two Japanese Hand fans. The movements were very smooth and artistic in away. It was as if she was painting a picture with her fans as the brushes, her body as the paint, and the stage as her paper. While nearly all the other males in the place were practically drooling over this beauty, Kyo just shrugged her off and continued to enjoy his drink.

While Kyo was inside having to be around drooling fools, Shikara was out buying supplies. She had her own mini fan club boys and some men following her. They were calling out to her and even whistling.

"Hey cutie where you heading?" One dark haired man asked. This man looked to be in his late teens, early twenties. He was dressed in brown pants and a tan faded (And torn in some places) shirt.

"None of your business, moron," Shikara replied as she did not look at him or stop at all.

The man put his arm around her. "Come on babe, no need to be like that."

"Take it off before I cut it off," Shikara's tone is low and it almost sounded like she was growling. Her crimson eyes looked like they were on fire by the way she was glaring at the man and the way the sunlight reflected off them.

The man did not listen. In fact he laughed. "Hey fellows, this woman has some untamed fire in her." The group of people laughed. Shikara brought her hand down to her sword very slowly. "Hey, how about I tame your flames?" The man got real close to her face.

"I wouldn't attempt it my friend," A young man who looked to be about twenty- two years of age was leaning against a post. HE had on red hakama pants and a white Gi top with the sleeves cut off. "She won't think twice about giving you a new hair cut. She'll even take your head for free." Shikara along with the group of man looked at the man who had spoken. This man has red hair that was should length and red brown eyes. "And if she doesn't kill you then her father will," the man said.

"Who are you to be threatening us?" One male said.

"Don't you know you are out numbered?" Another man said.

"If you want me to leave then you will have to make me," the young male said.

The male had removed his arm from around Shikara's shoulders, along with the others he charged at the red head.

_**--**_

Kyo was only half way finished with his drink when the young woman came and sat next to him. "It's been awhile hasn't it Kyo?" she asked.

"What do you want Ayaka?" Kyo asked.

"Why is it that whenever we see each other you always think I want something?' Ayaka asked, as she acted hurt. "I just happen to work here. If anyone should be asking anything, it should be me asking you something like that.

"So, Benitora does let his children out of his sights from time to time," Kyo said.

"Ha-ha" Ayaka replied. "You forget? I am the same age as Shikara and-- " Ayaka paused. She and Kyo knew what name she was about to say so she changed subjects. "There's going to be another tournament coming up in about three weeks."

Kyo took another sip of his sake. "So…"

"So, I was thinking that from what father has told me it has been a long time since you have been in one. Therefore, I thought it would be a nice change of things to join in this one."

Kyo put his cup down and sighed. He remembered the last time he was conned into joining a tournament by Yukimura. He fought Benitora in a match at that time. That match ended with Benitora winning and yet being disqualified for using an actual blade.

_**--**_

While Kyo had to deal with questions from Benitora's daughter, Shikara and the red head had their own troubles. What started with just eight people bothering Shikara had added up to twenty-four people fighting them.

"Damn Souji Tokugawa you are bad luck!" Shikara said. She ran her blade through another one.

Souji shot three daggers and took out three men. "Give me a break. Like I knew that this was going to happen." One guy punched Souji and two others struck Shikara. Both went flying backwards. They hit each other's backs so they did not fall. "Besides aren't you supposed to be some bad ass fighter?"

"Do I look like my father?" Shikara struck another male and another hit again by some other male.

"Give me a break you come right from his genes and you can't handle something like this?" Souji asked.

"What about you?" She asked as she jumped up into the air.

"What about me?" Souji asked as he also jumped up into the air.

Shikara removed one of her large shurikens from behind her back. She swung it and the shuriken opened up. It flew in a boom-a-rang motion, chopping off two males' heads. "Don't you descend from a warrior's genes as well?" She caught her shuriken and threw it again before landing in the mess of the fight again.

"I do but I am after all the slacker of the family," Souji replied. He threw out more daggers. However, only three hit their intended targets and killed them. He landed back on the ground.

"Meaning what? That you are lazy?" Shikara asked.

"No, meaning I act like Yukimura and flirt with the girls and only fight when I want to," Souji said. "Crap! I'm all out." Souji had reached into his pocket only to find he was out of daggers.

"You're dead now!" The dark haired man said as he caught Shikara's blade while another caught her shuriken.

'_Damn not good,'_ Shikara thought.

'_Give me a break will yah?'_ Souji thought.

The remaining group of men was closing in when suddenly fog started to appear. It was getting thicker and thicker. Suddenly there were screams and sounds of flesh ripping and blood gushing. The sounds seemed to go un answered as it echoed down the street. In just a few moments, everything was silent again. The fog was not lifting but there is three more people standing next to Souji and Shikara.

"Okay Yukimura, thanks for the help. You can make this fog go away anytime now," Shikara said.

Yukimura laughed. "Saizo that is enough now,"

As the fog cleared, Shikara and Souji were now face to face with Yukimura, Sasuke, and Saizo.

"Man, you can be scary," Souji, said. He ran his fingers through his red hair.

"Sorry about that. Nevertheless, you two looked like you ran into a little bad luck. Right, Souji?" Yukimura loved to tease others Aside from trying to pick up women teasing others was his way of having fun.

"Give me a break! I am not the bringer of bad luck!" Souji said.

Yukimura laughed. _'It is good that I didn't kill his father. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to have so much fun with his kids,'_ he thought happily to himself.

Sasuke looked up to his master with the same look that he always gives whenever Yukimura thinks he is being funny.

Saizo had his normal worried look as he surveyed what was going on. _'My lord, I really wish that you wouldn't act like this. Our enemies might see you so relaxed and think that they can get the jump on you,'_

_**--**_

_**An hour later.**_

Ayaka followed Kyo out of the Sake shop and is now following him down the dirt road to the hotel.

"Please?" She asked.

"No," Kyo replied in a tone that was trying to tell the girl that he was getting annoyed and that if she wanted to keep her head attached then she should stop asking. No one can blame him after all; Ayaka hasn't stopped asking him the same thing.

Even when they reached the room he and his daughter paid for Ayaka still would not let it go.

"Look all, I am saying is that you two have been traveling a long time and I bet that you could use the money," the young female said.

"I already gave you my answer woman now leave me be."

"You should reconsider, Kyo." Kyo stopped; the way his hand is on the door and the fact that the door's half-open and half close had made it seem like he was frozen in place. He cursed himself as he turned to face the man that owned that annoying voice.

"What do you want Yukimura?" The tension that seemed to radiate from between the two, made Shikara feel like she could cut the air with a knife and serve it as food on a plate.

_**--**_

_**There, this one is finished. Leans back in my chair and relaxes.**_

_**Angel seems to pop out of no where right behind me.**_

_**Angel: Oh YAY! Food made completely of tension.**_

_**AHHHH!! I jump almost ten feet into the air before landing back in my chair.**_

_**ANGEL-KUN!**_

_**Angel rubs the back of his head.**_

_**Angel: Sorry Sass-kun.**_

_**Ryu: Don't worry, you'll get used to him popping up out of nowhere.**_

_**Yeah? Well, I wish that he wouldn't. Angel--**_

_**See's that he has vanished again.**_

_**Where did he go?**_

_**Suddenly a crash is heard from the kitchen. Ryu lets out a small sigh as he turned the page in his book.**_

_**Ryu: Give you three guesses as to where he is.**_

_**Oh-no, Ryu-kun please close things up here. ANGEL-KUN!!**_

_**I go running off into the kitchen. Ryu places the book mark in his book.**_

_**Ryu: Please read and review this story. It would help us a lot. Thank you.**_

_**Ryu then leaves to come and help me.**_


	3. The answer is NO!

_**Wow,**_

_**Angel and Ryu: What?**_

_**I never knew it would be this hard to come up with chapters for a SDK story.**_

_**Angel: Well, you are doing a lot. Therefore, it is only natural to have some troubles somewhere.**_

_**Ryu: I hate to say it however, he is right. Just take your time and remember the fans are here to help you.**_

_**I guess you guys are right. I just need to take it easy.**_

_**Angel: Yep!**_

_**Then I guess we should get started on this chapter?**_

_**Ryu and Angel: We agree,**_

_**--**_

**The answer is NO!**

"What do you want Yukimura?" The tension that seemed to radiate from between the two, made Shikara feel like she could cut the air with a knife and serve it as food on a plate.

"Oh don't be that way." Yukimura said, "I just want to help you out." Yukimura smiled

The smile did not phase Kyo one bit. After all, he wasn't one of the many girls his former comrade flirts with. "And what kind of help can the great Yukimura give me?"

Shikara, Ayaka, and Souji kept out of this but always found it rather amusing. The three of them really don't have a clue as to why Yukimura gets on Kyo's nerves so much. While the question had always come to their minds, none of them dared ask it aloud.

"Not so fast now Kyo," Yukimura giggled. "I want to request something of you."

"A request?" Shikara, Souji, and Ayaka's voices sounded like an echo.

"The tournament." Sasuke explained, "It is not as big as the one that was held in Edo a long time ago. In fact, it isn't even in Edo. But, there is prize money to be won. Or at least that is what we heard."

"That's right," Yukimuria said. "However, it is not the money that makes me want to fight in it."

Kyo stood up, "Not interested. Let's go, Shikara." Kyo headed for the door with his daughter close behind him.

Yukimura closed his eyes and turned his head away from Kyo. "You owe me for what I did for you the last time." Kyo had stopped so suddenly that Shikara ran right into him. "You remember don't you?"

_**--**_

_**Flashback to eleven years ago**_

It was a dark night. Yukimura and Sasuke had been walking for quite a long time. Open fields, trees, and bushes surrounded them. The path beneath their feet was a dirt path that kicked up some dirt as their feet walked on top of it. The dirt path had several deep grooves that stretched all the way down the dirt path. The deep grooves had been made by horse drawn carriages over the years.

"I don't see why you can't just send someone to buy your Sake for you," Sasuke said. "Then, they would be out here in the dark and not us."

"If I did that then I wouldn't get to meet all the ladies," Yukimura replied.

"Whatever…" Sasuke half mumbled. Suddenly Yukimura embraced Sasuke from behind. "What the--"

"Awww… you are jealous. That is so cute!" Yukimura really liked doing these things to Sasuke.

"Like hell I am!" Sasuke struggled to get free. "Now let go this is embarrassing!" This really annoyed Sasuke when his lord got this way. No matter how much he struggled, Yukimura did not let him go. Yukimura loved to tease Sasuke just to get a reaction out of the young boy.

Before Sasuke could yell out another protest, Yukimura placed his hand over the boy's mouth and made a noise to tell Sasuke to be quiet. Sasuke was confused. Looking up, he was able to see that the older man was looking at something that was a head of them. Looking in the same direction, he saw a small girl no older then two years old. _'Shikara,'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Shikara had walked right out of a cluster of trees, stopped in the middle of the path, and sat down to play in the dirt with her teddy bear. She was making humming noises as she happily played.

Releasing Sasuke, Yukimura and Sasuke headed over to the small toddler. Once they were close by the girl Yukimura knelt down onto one knee. Resting his arm on his knee, he spoke. "Shikara, what are you doing?"

"We are playing," Shikara replied.

Yukimura smiled warmly at her. "Who are you playing with?"

"With my Teddy," Shikara picked up the teddy bear to show Yukimura. "See?"

It amazed Sasuke at how easy it is for Yukimura to talk to a small child the way that he does with compassion, a kind heart, and a gentle smile. It made Sasuke remember when he met the man.

"Where are your parents at?" The fact that Shikara was out here this far from her home didn't bother him. What did bother him was it was nighttime and the little one usually did her wanderings during the day. Yukimura knows this because, he, Saizo, Kotaro, or Sasuke were the ones who took the girl back home.

"Can't find mommy, Daddy is sleeping outside," she said in her small, soft voice. Sasuke thought that was strange and he didn't even need to ask Yukimura what he thought of it since even he thought it was strange.

Yukimura picked the girl up and held her in his arms. "Come on, let's get you home. Now do you remember which way your house is?" He always liked to ask that. Just to see if the girl would remember.

Shikara shrugged, "I don't know. The house is missing."

At that, moment and wishing to kick himself for not seeing it first Yukimura saw black smoke that just happened to be in the direction of where the young girl lives. "Sasuke here," Yukimura placed the toddler in the young Jyuuyuushi's arms. "Take her to Kosuke then locate the other Jyuuyuushi and return to me."

Sasuke nodded and the two went in different directions.

_**End of Flashback**_

_**--**_

"If we hadn't come along when we did then you might not have made it," Yukimura explained.

"You bastard," a growl seemed to come deep from within Kyo's voice.

_**--**_

_**Flashback again to eleven years ago.**_

A week had gone by since Yukimura and his Jyuuyuushi rescued him. Ever since he found out that Kyoshiro could not save Yuya's life and that their son was no where to be seen all that Kyo wanted to do was get up, find Shikara's twin, and kill those bastards for the unforgivable acts they've committed. However, he was two injured to move until today.

"Let's go Shikara," Kyo took his daughter by the hand and began walking away from The Sanada house. Walking at the pace of a toddler was hard. However, being as he still had some injuries, Kyo couldn't carry his daughter just yet.

"Hey Kyo," Yukimura called after him. He and Kyoshiro didn't have any trouble catching up to him.

"Kyo you are not fully healed yet," Kyoshiro said.

"So…" was the only word that left the demon-eyed man's mouth.

"So, you should at least wait another week before you go off in the state you are in," Yukimura said.

Kyo stopped. "You want me to wait?" He suddenly turned around to glare at them both. "They took two people from my life. One of them is still alive while the other is spending the rest of her time dead in the ground and you want me to wait." He turned away and continued walking. "I will find my son and kill those who caused me so much trouble." With that said, he did not stop again.

"Kill those who caused him so much trouble huh," Yukimura said.

"I think that is his way of saying he is going after those who killed his wife Yuya," Kyoshiro said. "And I think that he will be able to do it. Just I don't think he can do it alone." Yukimura nodded and the two watched them leave.

"Speaking of fighting, I still do not see how just after Kyo got his body back you two fought and something happened and now you two could pass for twin siblings with only your eyes to tell each other apart." Yukimura said.

"I don't know how either and I don't know which annoys him more. The fact that I am alive still, that we now look the same, or that it was me who had to bandage him up," Kyoshiro said.

_**End of Flashback**_

_**--**_

"Dad…" Shikara said, as she had to quicken her step just to keep up.

"No…" Kyo replied

"Why?" His daughter asked.

"We don't need it," her father said.

"We don't need the hotel?" She questioned.

"No, we are still staying there but we are not taking time away from our search to get involved in a tournament." With Kyo talking like this Shikara knew to just let it go right now. She was just glad that they didn't have to sleep outside.

_**--**_

"Man, dad was right. He is stubborn," Souji said as they all walked out of the hotel together.

"My lord?" Saizo started to ask.

"Don't worry, he'll change his mind," Yukimura said.

"I hope so," Ayaka said. "Well, we need to get home. Otherwise father will send out an army to hunt for us."

Souji placed his hands behind his head. "Wish we could stay longer."

"Come on…" Ayaka said as he took hold of her brother's arm and the two began walking.

Sasuke watched them leave. "They really do take after Benitora."

"Come, we must plan the next move." Yukimura said.

"My Lord I really wish you wouldn't anger that man so much." Saizo said. Yukimura ignored him and took a drink of his sake. "And must you drink so much? It really is bad for you."

"Did you become my wife again Saizo?" Yukimura asked.

"If you would like me to then I will," Saizo said.

_**--**_

_**There, I did it.**_

_**Flops down on to my bed.**_

_**Angel claps his hands.**_

_**Angel: Great job!**_

_**Ryu: Yes, great job.**_

_**Thanks you two.**_

_**Angel: Say, won't Dane and Leki get mad when they find out you added another story when you hadn't even finished The Dream Weaver, Strangers Among us and Strangers within us, and Beyond Innocence.**_

_**They'll get over it. Now let's post this up and pray for some reviews.**_


	4. The man who fell from the sky

_**Angel: Dang, that man is stubborn. Would it really hurt to join in a sword fighting competition? For money or some form of a prize.**_

_**Ryu let out a sigh. He turned a page in his book."**_

_**Ryu: Because, some thing are more important then money.**_

_**Angel: Bro. what are you reading?**_

_**Angel tries to see by leaning over Ryu's chair from behind.**_

_**Ryu: The name of the book is Fantasy Lover by Sherrilyn Kenyon.**_

_**I see you like my Dark Hunter book then Ryu.**_

_**Ryu gives a slow and silent nod.**_

_**Angel: What's it about?**_

_**Ryu: A Greek god trapped in a book and a present day Physiologist who works together with a friend/Tarot card reader to try and find away to free him.**_

_**Angel: Sounds like a good read. Is there maybe a movie of it?**_

_**Ryu: No, there are no Dark Hunter movies. Just books.**_

_**I do hope that someday she will allow them to make her books into movies.**_

_**Angel: I hope so to. I'm not that patient when it comes to reading books man.**_

_**Ryu: Isn't it when a book becomes a movie that they cut the crap out of books?**_

_**That is something I hope they won't do.**_

_**--**_

**The man who fell from the sky**

A flash of white light brightens the dark night. An object falls from the sky, landing with a thud in the middle of a forest. Light, cautious feet crept forward out from behind a tree. Seeing what fell from the sky was a man a man without any type of covering. The cautious figure cocked his head and stared in wonder to the unconscious man with long black hair and the strange word on his face that read "**GOD**"

Drops of water began to fall down on them. Looking up, the figure saw that it is starting to rain. Looking down at the body the figure sighed and walked away only to return with a stick that had to be at least three feet long if not less. Kneeling down into a crouching position and using the stick the figure started poking the unconscious man.

_**--**_

Shindara awoke to the sounds of chirping birds and the feel of someone or thing poking him. As soon as he opened his eyes, the poking stopped and the sound of something scattering off to a safe distance or spot came soon after. Eyes focusing, he came to realize that somehow, someway he survived. The last thing the man remembered was sucking one world into another dimension that he always passed through. Now, he woke up here. Shindara didn't even know where here is. Judging by the surroundings, he figured he was in some kind of forest. Some kind of a poorly made hut of large leaves, vines, and sticks shielded him from the rain, some kind of cloth covered him, a smaller leaf with berries and two bananas laid next to him. It didn't take long for him to realize that after he ended up here someone had to of taken the trouble to save him.

"Who could have--?"

Instant light-headedness came to Shindara as he sat up. Pressing his hand to his head in an effort to ease that horrible feeling, Shindara realized he had no clothes on and soon felt someone poking him from behind. The pokes were not hard but became annoying. With reflexes that no human should have, the man turned and snatched the stick away. Eyes grew wide as he was surprised to find a boy staring at him. The boy looked to be in his teens with long black hair that went to his shoulders and was wet from the rain that came during the night. His clothes were both tattered and torn. The top was black, had the sleeves ripped off, and the pants were once long white pants now torn off at the knees. The youth's exposed skin had mud and dirt covering him. What drew Shindara's attention the most was the boy's unique eye coloring. Swirling colors of red, green, and blue, Shindara couldn't be more surprised if a donkey with wings landed right in front of him.

Realizing just how close he was, the boy backed away like a scared little rodent running away from a large snake. Shindara could tell the boy must not have had the chance to meet many people. The boy clutched tightly to a tree and it was only then Shindara noticed just how wet he was. Looking around, Shindara came to realize just who did all this.

"Did you do all this?"

The boy gave a slow, tentative nod. Shindara moved to see the boy better and the youth took a few more steps behind the tree.

"Can you show me a place where I could get some water?" The man asked. He wanted to speak clear so that the boy understood him. Averting his eyes, the boy pointed him in the right direction.

_**--**_

It took two days for Shindara to be able to move without feeling dizzy or weak. The whole two days the boy seemed to look out for him. The youth did not speak and always retreated to a distance whenever the older man tried to get closer to him. Changing into the clothes the boy had found him, Shindara took one last look at the boy who seated himself in a tree. For a split second, he thought he saw the look of sadness that anyone might give someone when he or she is leaving. However, the boy who hadn't looked directly at Shindara since two days ago quickly turned away.

The man had been walking for almost an hour. Regret and worry for the boy pulled at his very soul. The farther he walked the more it pulled at him. Shindara was having an inner fight with his mind and his conscious.

'_He is a grown boy.'_

'_**If you say so.'**_

'_I'm sure someone is worried about him.'_

'_**No, he has no one except you. However, you left him, now he has no one.'**_

'_Where does he go everyday if he has no one?'_

'_**He leaves to get you food, water, and today he left to find you some clothes.'**_

'_He can take care of himself, he doesn't need me.'_

'_**If that's true then just where is that smoke coming from?'**_

He didn't know how long he had stopped for but a twinge of fear came into Shindara's heart when he saw black as night smoke bellowing up from the direction he had just come from. Almost faster then lightning, he went back.

Flames covered everything the boy had shared with Shindara. Eight hooded figures in black had surrounded something. Smoke clogged most of his senses. Nevertheless, Shindara didn't need his senses to know whom they had cornered. From what the man could see, the attackers were like a pack of wolves. Not to mention, the flames that covered their hands told him they are either demons or magic users. Whatever they were, he wasn't about to let them hurt the boy. Just as they were firing at the young boy, Shindara appeared in front them. He used his body to shield the boy from the attacks.

Both proud of his regenerative abilities and his ability to send attacks from another towards another, Shindara did just that. The appearance of Shindara surprised them as much as his abilities did and that alone cause them to back up and lose track of their intended target. Taking that small opening, Shindara picked up the boy who was fully conscious and aware of what had just happened. He ran off with the boy clinging to him like a lost child who had just found his dad.

_**--**_

Hours had gone by. The boy hadn't known he fell asleep or for how long. He did know that, it was now nightfall and his upper left arm, chest, stomach, lower left leg, upper right leg, right foot, and his entire right arm were in bandages. Pain shot through his small, tired body as he made an unsuccessful attempt to sit up.

"I don't think you should move just yet." Shindara said. The boy looked over to see Shindara poking at a small fire.

"You have a lot of injuries and I don't think they were all from today." Shindara repositioned the fish he was frying on some sticks. He then made his way over to the boy and sat down besides him. "My name's Shindara. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'll look after you. So, what is your name?"

The boy's voice was just barely above a whisper. "Yoku."

_**--**_

_**Well, sorry for the lateness.**_

_**Angel: It wasn't our fault.**_

_**We just had a bad case of writer's block.**_

_**Ryu: Actually we were on vacation and came back to help you pick up where the story was left off at.**_

_**Right, we can go with that.**_

_**Anyways, I do hope that you the readers will give us some reviews.**_

_**Angel: Yeah, good bad we will take any kind of review.**_

_**Ryu: After all, it is your reviews that give us the strength and ideas that keep stories like this one going.**_


	5. No plan not thinking Disaster

_**Sasskitten: Well, here we are with another chapter. I do apologize for taking so long. Who knew that writer's block could last so long? Not to mention, November was the month that my father died about thirteen years ago. Even after so long it is very hard. After all, no one wants his or her family members to die right? I bet we all wish that they could live forever.**_

_**Anyways, Shindara is now in the story. Beginning chapters are always the hardest. After all, those kinds of chapters are what introduce OC's and the characters that are already in the anime.**_

_**Most of my stories you can tell which way it is going to go and some you can tell how it will end. Well, guess what? Nobody knows how this will end! Not the two muses! Not even me! That's why it's taking so long to get done sometimes. Therefore, I request that you, the readers keep right on reading and posting reviews. This is going to take a while before it ends and any ideas will be greatly appreciated.**_

_**Now that we have that covered, on with the chapter!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**No plan +**

**not thinking =**

**Disaster**

_(If I don't have something right, just ignore it and remember it is just a fun story.)_

In the throne room of Edo castle, a king and his queen sit. They seemed to be rather worried.

"Why do they keep doing this?" The Queen asked. Tone full of worry. "Why can't they just understand the reasons behind what we do for them are for their own protection?"

The King let out a low hum before replying. "It is because they are both young."

"It is because they take after their father," she stated matter-of-factly.

Benitora, looking at his wife gave off a false innocent look. "And what about their mother who used to sneak out with their father and ditch the guards just to be with him?"

"I only did that so that you didn't wake the entire castle by throwing rocks at my window night after night," Mahiro's face showed the beginnings of a sly smirk when the guards came in. Following them were two youths. Both of whom were blushing.

"Hey Dad! Hey Mom!" Souji's voice was calm. Like he was used to doing things this way.

Ayaka ran her fingers through her long hair. She sighed in annoyance. "Why do you guys always do this? You know we come back."

"That is not the point!" Their mother said. "You two are always trying to ditch the guards.

Actually, it can't be call it trying if we are able to do it so well. That is what Souji wanted to say. However, he was smart enough to keep that comment to himself. Therefore, he decided it was best to just look at his feet and not say a word.

Ayaka stepped forward, her arms stretched out. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind. "Mother, everything is fine. Besides, we run more of a risk being noticed with all them guards then without."

Mahiro's temper seemed to rise as she stood up. "Don't you talk back to me. You two always do this. One of these days you won't come back." She looked as if she was starting to cry.

Benitora stood up. "I think it is best that you two go to your rooms for now,"

"WHAT!" The brother and sister said in unison.

"Give me a break Dad we came back safe!" Souji protested.

"Come on," Ayaka took her brother by the arm and the two stormed off.

"Do you think we were too hard on them?" Their father asked.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was just after dark when Ayaka came into Souji's room. Her brother's room was very different then her room. Her room is always clean, while his is always messy with the amount of clothes he leaves on the floor. Souji lay on his bed. One leg crossed over the other. His arms behind his head and his eyes closed.

The two had been busy ever since they got home. They had studies and combat training. Moreover, were always sent back to their rooms after each. Guards had been placed outside their doors and yet they were allowed to go to each other's room to see the other. "So, are you actually asleep or are you thinking?"

Souji brought out one hand from behind his head, bringing up two fingers without a word meant that he was thinking. The boy returned his hand to behind his head. Ayaka sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you thinking about what Mom said or about something else?" Again, he brought out one hand and again two fingers. "Something must really be bothering you if you use that way to speak," Ayaka really knew her brother. He was only a year younger then she. Therefore, it is only natural that they know each other that well.

Souji let out a sigh. Opening his eyes, he gazed up at the brick ceiling. "It's just that I can't help but to wonder why those guys attacked Shikara and what Yukimura is up to. Whenever he appears he almost always wants something."

"I have been asking myself that for a long time now," his sister admitted. "Not why Yukimura shows up wanting something. But of why Kyo and Shikara are always having to fight someone no matter where they go."

Souji sat up in bed. "Do you think it has to do with them searching for Yoku?" Ayaka shrugged. Souji continued to think aloud. "It's been eleven years, I wonder if Shikara even remembers Yoku? She was only three or three and a half after all." His sister remained silent and he continued. "I don't know what is going on but I know it must be big. I just wish we could find out what it is." Souji balled his left hand into a tight fist. His knuckles turned white just by how tight he fist is.

At that moment, something flew in through the window. That small solid something slid across Souji's dresser landing on the floor on top of his dirty socks. Seeing it was a rock, the two children ran to the window.

All they saw was a tall figure standing next to a smaller figure. The siblings smiled at each other then Yukimura spoke in a voice just loud enough for them to hear. "You two up for an adventure?"

"I'll meet you outside the usual way little brother." Ayaka walked calmly out of his room.

The moment his door shut, Souji ran and slid part way under his bed. He searched and searched before finding the brown backpack he needed.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Yukimura and Sasuke waited by the large tree. "Are you sure you want to involve them?" Sasuke asked.

"Since, Benitora can't come out to play then we will just have to ask for his children." Yukimura really liked doing stuff like this. Poor Sasuke had no clue to why he does anything most of the time.

Looking up, the two watched as two separate daggers with ropes attached, fly out and strike the tree that they were both under. Not long after, two figures in black came tightrope walking out of two windows. When they were safely on the tree, two quick and gentle tugs pulled the ropes free of whatever they had them attached to.

Doing a branch-to-branch jump, the siblings landed safely on the ground. Since they were dressed like, Ninjas Yukimura wanted to laugh. "You do know that it is close to dinner," Souji said.

Yukimura just smirked and walked away from them. "So, what's up Sasuke?" Ayaka asked.

The boy shrugged. "I have no idea but we better keep up."

It would be some time before their parent discovered the note Ayaka left.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Okay, I know that was short and I do apologize for the long wait.**_

_**It is just that, this story seems to be a little harder to write. I don't know why. It just does.**_

_**So, please, please read and give me some reviews and if you have any ideas feel free to throw them at me. But don't throw hard I have a headache lol.**_


End file.
